mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żartowniś Discord/Transkrypt
Spike: Ehhh, przecież parę miesięcy temu porządkowaliśmy książki w bibliotece. Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale wtedy z powodu bałaganu. A teraz to dla mojej przyjemności. Nazywam to książ-sortowaniem. Trzy dni poświęcone wyłącznie porządkowaniu książek! Czy znasz coś bardziej relaksującego?! Spike: Tak... manicure pazurków, masaż, kąpiel z pianką... ale ty... wcale nie czkałaś na odpowiedź, prawda? Twilight Sparkle: Opracowałam jeszcze lepszy system układania książek. Zmniejsza czas potrzebny na znalezienie książki, której szukasz prawie o trzy czwarte sekundy! Spike: Wow. Tak dużo? Twilight Sparkle: Widzisz to? Co najmniej dwadzieścia tysięcy tomów do ułożenia! Sowalicja(Sowicjusz): Uuu. Twilight Sparkle: Czeka nas wspaniały długi weekend! Ale na pewno znajdziemy też czas na manicure pazurków i masaż grzbietu. Spike: Tak! To będzie najlepszy długi weekend! :Piosenka Tytułowa] Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Żartowniś Discord. wdech Twilight Spike: Woow, jakie dziwne żółte kółko na niebie. Co to jest? Twilight Sparkle: No dobra, dobra. Faktycznie przez chwilę nie widzieliśmy Słońca. Spike: Dla ciebie to chwila? W bibliotece siedzieliśmy całe trzy dni. Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale trzy bardzo produktywne dni. Mimo tego, że zrobiłeś sobie dwugodzinną przerwę na manicure. Spike: Hej! Obiecałaś mi manicure, więc poszedłem na manicure. Twilight Sparkle: Ha, jakoś sobie przez ten czas poradziłam. Rainbow Dash i Discord: Hejka Twilight! Cześć Spike! Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Rainbow Dash. Miło cię widzieć, Discord. Spike: Przećwiczyliście to powitanie? Rainbow Dash i Discord: Skąd! Dlaczego tak uważasz? Twilight Sparkle: Daj spokój, Rainbow Dash. Co tu się dzieje? Rainbow Dash: (śmieje się) Sorki. Ja i Discord trochę się wygłupiamy.(śmieje się) My tak mamy. Twilight Sparkle: Odkąd to? Discord: Och, Twilight. My się po prostu doskonale razem bawiliśmy przez całe trzy dni. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz hissssterycznie. (śmieje się) Rainbow Dash: (śmieje się) Podstępny wąż. (śmieje się) Discord: (śmieje się) Który lubi rozsnawiać! (śmieje się) Rainbow Dash: A to dobre Discord! (śmieje się) Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? Rainbow Dash: To... taki nasz wspólny żarcik z tego weekendu. Niezrozumiały dla tych, których tam nie było. Twilight Sparkle: Oooch, okej. Rainbow Dash: Dobra, no to... pogadamy później, Twilight! Discord: Hahhaha! Pogadamy później Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: To było dziwne. Odkąd to Rainbow Dash i Discord mają wspólne żarciki? Spike: Mniej więcej od jakichś trzech ostatnich dni, podobno. Twilight Sparkle: Hej! Nikt cię nie zmuszał do sortowania ze mną książek. Spike: Żartowałem żartowałem! dzwonka Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? wdech Rarity Rarity: Twilight! Wróciłaś ze swojego wypoczynku z sortowaniem książek! Moja droga, te porządki dobrze ci zrobiły na cerę. Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki! Świetnie się zrelaksowałam. I oczyściłam półki z tych starych książek, które chciałaś komuś przekazać. Rarity: Och! Pf. One nie są stare, skarbie. To Vintage. Położyłam je tam. Dołożyłam jeszcze książkę mojego ulubionego kucyka, który projektuje dla gwiazd: Rococo Frufru! Spike: Och! Uwielbiam ją. Rarity: Jego. Spike: Ach, hy. Oboje. Discord: Twilight! Widzę cię już po raz drugi w jednym dniu. Ależ ja mam szczęście! Twilight Sparkle: Czy nie byłeś z... Fluttershy: Cześć, Twilight. Cześć Spike. Jak poszło książ-sortowanie? Twilight Sparkle: Doskonale! i krótki śmiech Fluttershy Fluttershy: Czy tanie, czy drogie to czytanie? śmiech Rarity, Fluttershy i Discorda Rarity: Czy tanie, czytanie. (śmieje się) No nie, nie mogę. Dobra jesteś. (śmieje się) Fluttershy: Przestań. Rumienię się. Discord: Istotnie, zaczynasz zmieniać kolor na... (głęboki wdech) pomarańcz. Rarity: Pffff...("wybucha" śmiechem) Rarity i Fluttershy Rarity: Och, wybacz skarbie. Wiesz, byliśmy z Applejack na farmie. No i... um, jak to wyjaśnić... Discord: Pozwól, że jej to namaluję, kochanie. Spike: Kochanie? Discord: Bo widzisz... przebywaliśmy na farmie Applejack. A w pewnym momencie pozamieniałem wszystkie drzewa w najbardziej, och! Po co się oszukiwać? Tego naprawdę nie da się opisać! Powinnaś, po prostu tam być z nami. Fluttershy: Zaproponowalibyśmy, żebyś tam poszła, ale nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać w układaniu. Wiemy, że książki są dla ciebie ważne. Discord: I jestem pewien, że to byyyło o wiele ważniejsze, niż ta nasza, wspólna zabawa. Hehe. Twilight Sparkle: Doceniam to, dzięki. A propos książek, chyba muszę już wracać. Rarity i Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Rainbow Dash zadaje się z Discordem, Rarity twierdzi, że zrobił coś bardzo śmiesznego. To musiał być niezły weekend. Spike: Komuś jest przykro, że coś przegapił? Twilight Sparkle: No coś ty. Applejack i Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle: A was co tak ubawiło? Discord: Ooo, po prostu przypominamy sobie nasz najlepszy weekend w historii. Twilight Sparkle(szeptem do Spike'a): Wszędzie go dzisiaj pełno, nie sądzisz? Discord: O, na czym to ja... a tak. Właśnie kończyliśmy zupę, a wtedy Applejack mówi: "Kopytka z masłem orzechowym - fuj! Za żadne skarby świata!" Applejack i Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle: Eee, nie rozumiem. Pinkie Pie: To było takie śmieszne, szkoda, że nie zrobiłyśmy dla ciebie zdjęcia. Discord: To może jej pokażę. Applejack i Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle: To nawet zabawne... Discord: Cóż... myślę, że atmosfera robi się trochę jakby gęsta. śmiech Pinkie Pie(śmiejąc się): Trochę, jakby, gęsta. Applejack: O jeny, Twilight. Lepiej ty powiedz, jak tobie minął weekend? Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo fajnie. Discord: A jednak wyglądasz smutno. Czy jakiś kucyk potrzebuje przytulaska? Uuuuuu. Twilight Sparkle: Nie jestem smutna. Cieszę się. Cieszę się, że tak dobrze się razem bawiliście. Wspólne żarciki tworzą między przyjaciółmi trwałą więź. Discord: Tak mi przykro, że ta więź tworzyła się wtedy, kiedy ty siedziałaś w zamku z książkami. Applejack: Ha! Nie musisz się martwić o Twilight. Na pewno świetnie się bawiła, porządkując te książki. Znowu. Twilight Sparkle: Jestem przekonana, że bawiłam się tak samo dobrze jak wy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ominęło mnie tyle rzeczy. chrup Spike: Wiedziałem! Jesteś zazdrosna! Twilight Sparkle: Spike, jestem Księżniczką Przyjaźni, nikomu nie zazdroszczę. Szkoda, że z nimi nie byłam, bo takie doświadczenie mogłoby mi pomóc w moim obowiązkach. chrup Spike(po przełknięciu kolejnego kamienia szlachetnego): A konkretnie? Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli nasze przyjaciółki tak świetnie się bawiły się z Discordem, to musi mieć coś wspólnego z sytuacjami, które przeżyli! Jeśli się dowiemy o tym czegoś więcej, to może być przełom w nauce o przyjaźni! Spike: Ach, tak myślę. Twilight Sparkle: A ja to wiem! Haha! Jeżeli książ-sortowanie było fajne, to to może być jeszcze fajniejsze! Dzięki, że przyszliście. Zaprosiłam was tu, bo mam ważną sprawę. Pinkie Pie: Uwielbiam ważne sprawy! Twilight Sparkle: Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, jak te śmieszne chwile wyglądały. Wykorzystam te dane do szerzenia przyjaźni w całej Equestrii! Applejack: To rzeczywiście niezły pomysł. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Rainbow Dash: Ooo, aaa. Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie, a! To na początek: ten wąż. śmiechem (Discord i Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash(śmiejąc się): Nie wiem, czy umiem to opowiedzieć. To było takie śmieszne! Discord: Ooo, ale musimy. Dla wspólnego dobra. Zaczęło się tak, że pomagaliśmy Babci Smith w ogrodzie. Applejack: Yyyy, masz na myśli moją siostrę Apple Bloom. Discord: Yyyy, ja tam was nie odróżniam. A wtedy Rainbow Dash zobaczyła węża. Fluttershy: Ja myślę, że to był wąż ogrodowy. Rainbow Dash: To był gumowy wąż. Super jadowity! Applejack: A ja pamiętam, że to był długi kij, który wyglądał jak wąż, i który był podobny do żmii. Pinkie Pie: A potem my go odpędziłyśmy! Rainbow Dash: A on zaczął nas gonić! Twilight Sparkle: Ten wąż? Ta żmija? Czy kij? Rainbow Dash: Ten wąż! Fluttershy: Żmija. Applejack: Ten kij! Discord: No mówię ci, ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. Czyż to nie jest zabawne? Fluttershy: Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś. Twilight Sparkle: Ja muszę to zobaczyć. Rarity: No ale wiesz. To już się wydarzyło. Uuu, czy proponujesz? Pinkie Pie: Podróż w czasie? Twilight Sparkle: Absolutnie nie! Podróże w czasie to nie jest coś, co służy do zabawy. Ale powinniśmy odtworzyć tę zabawną sytuację. Discord: Oł, ależ to jest genialny pomysł! To może zaczniemy od obiadu, który rozpoczął ten fantastyczny weekend, który cię ominął. Twilight Sparkle: I to na pewno był ten stół? Rainbow Dash: Ooooch, czy to aż takie ważne? Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli chodzi o badania, wszystko jest ważne. Jedna drobna zmiana może zepsuć eksperyment. Discord: Yyyyyy, to był ten stolik tutaj. Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, więc siedzieliście przy stole i co było dalej? Rarity: O, najpierw wyraziłam swoją opinię, że nie podoba mi się karta dań... Discord: Och, przepraszam na chwilę, właśnie coś zauważyłem. Twilight Sparkle: Tak? Discord: Chodzi o obrus. Ma inny kolor niż obrus, który leżał na stole omawianego dnia. Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? Rarity: On ma rację! Tamten obrus był czerwony. Pamiętam to, bo nie pasował do liter na karcie. Applejack: Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzacie z tego powodu zmieniać obrusa, co? Discord: O, ależ zdecydowanie tak. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, i Rainbow Dash: Ooooo, aaaa. Discord: Zmiana jednego elementu może zepsuć cały eksperyment. Twilight tak powiedziała. Czy zauważyłyście coś jeszcze, co było inne? Choćby to był drobiazg? Fluttershy: A, ja zauważyłam kilka rzeczy. Pinkie Pie: I ja też! Discord: Doskonale! Odrobinę bardziej w lewo... nie! Moje lewo. Dobra, jeszcze troszkę. Jeszcze, nie nie! Daj w prawo. Pinkie Pie: Chmura nad naszym stołem wyglądała jak deser lodowy. Supcio! Discord: Nie, nie, nie! To jest temperatura pokojowa. Kelner! Kelner, proszę tutaj. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy: (śmieją się) Discord: Nie? Zero? Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno niczego nie pominęliście? Może był jeszcze jakiś szczegół na obiedzie, który wam umknął? Discord: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam poczucie, że byliśmy bardzo dokładni w naszych staraniach, aby opisać najdrobniejsze detale naszego cudnego spotkania. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy: Tak, jasne, też tak uważam. Rainbow Dash: Tak, Twilight. Jeżeli dotąd tego nie pojęłaś, to myślę, że już tego nie zrozumiesz. Twilight Sparkle: Ale mi bardzo zależy, żeby to zrozumieć. Dla dobra całej Equestrii. Discord: Cóż, może powinniśmy ponownie przejrzeć wszystkie dane. (wdech) No jasne! Jest jeszcze jeden element, którego nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę. Twilight Sparkle: Jaki? Discord: Ty! Twilight Sparkle: Ja? Discord: Ciebie wtedy nie było wśród nas. Choćbyśmy nie wiem jak się starali, to nigdy nie odtworzymy tych weekendowych zdarzeń dokładnie co do joty, bo ty chcesz na to patrzeć. A tam ciebie nie było. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy: Taaaak. Pinkie Pie: To brzmi sensownie. Discord: Dowodzi to jednoznacznie, że chwil beztroskiej zabawy w gronie przyjaciół, po prostu nie da się zrekonstruować, żeby ktoś inny mógł wziąć udział w tym doświadczeniu. Pinkie Pie: To również brzmi sensownie. Rarity: Nie martw się skarbie. Jestem pewna, że będą inne okazje, abyś mogła doświadczyć tego luzu i zabawy w towarzystwie Discorda. Rainbow Dash: Tak! I na pewno będzie tak samo: hissssssterycznie, (śmieje się) Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy: (śmieją się) Fluttershy(śmiejąc się): Też tak sądzę. Twilight Sparkle: Nie kupuję tego, ani przez chwilę. Mówię ci Spike, że w tym na pewno tkwi jakiś podstęp. Spike: Aaaa, jeśli się mylisz? Może daj sobie spokój i przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosna. Twilight Sparkle: Nawet jeśli nie bawi mnie to co się stało, powinnam zrozumieć dlaczego one się śmieją, czemu uważają, że tak świetnie i superowo się razem bawili, ale ja tego nie pojmuję, bo to nie ma sensu! Spike: Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wyjaśnić. Twilight Sparkle: Nasze kumpelki uważają, że spotkał je coś wspaniałego, ale nie! Stało się coś strasznego! Jak nie uwolnię ich od klątwy to kto wie co się zdarzy! Spike: Klątwa? Twilight Sparkle: Chodźmy, Spike. Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Zecoro, co o tym myślisz? Czy zdejmiesz czary Discorda? Zecora: A dlaczego powiedziałaś, że jakiś czar na nie działa? Twilight Sparkle: Bo twierdzą, że się świetnie bawią z Discordem! Zecora: Aaa. Zabawa z Discordem, to dziwna rzecz, ale czy na pewno trzeba odrzucić ją precz? Twilight Sparkle: Wierz mi. One by się aż tak nie śmiały, gdyby nie były pod wpływem czarów. To nie było zabawne. Ja znam się na żartach. Zecora: No dobrze. Tym eliksirem wszystkich uraczysz, a wtedy całą prawdę zobaczysz. Spike: Zaraz. Skoro to jest eliksir, to co się waży w twoim kotle? Zecora: To ogrzewa jaskinię i daje miłe oświetlenie... ale jeśli mam być szczera, to chodzi raczej o wrażenie. Applejack Applejack: Ciekawe, dlaczego ściągnęła nas tu tak wcześnie. Rarity: Może kolejna przygoda mapą? Pinkie Pie: Nie. Żadnych świecących znaczków. Fluttershy: A może to nie chodzi o przygodę, tylko chce nam powiedzieć, co jej się dzisiaj śniło? otwierania drzwi Twilight Sparkle: Hej, dziewczyny! Pinkie Pie: Uuuu! Co za humor! Twilight Sparkle: Mam świetny humor. Dzisiaj będziemy się wspaniale bawić! Pinkie Pie: Ihaha! Tak! Twilight Sparkle: Tylko jedna mała, mikroskopijna prośba przed tą zabawą. Chcę, aby każda z was wzięła łyk eliksiru, żeby zdjąć klątwę Discorda. ciszy Applejack: Że jak? Twilight Sparkle: Nie wstydźcie się. He he. To co, że Discord rzucił na was czar i myślałyście, że się dobrze bawicie i macie te swoje wszystkie żarciki, z których tak się bez przerwy zaśmiewacie. To normalne, nie zdołałyście się obronić. Ja to rozumiem. Rainbow Dash: To żarty? Rarity: Twilight, skarbie. Spędziłyśmy wesołe chwile z Discordem. O ile pamiętam, cały wczorajszy dzień odtwarzałyśmy je dla ciebie. Twilight Sparkle: Aha. Albo, tylko wydawało wam się, że były wesołe, ale nie były, bo działała na was magia, przez którą myślałyście, że się bawicie. Applejack: W jaki znowu nawóz wsadziłaś nos, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Przyznajcie. Nie chcecie się napić tego eliksiru, bo gdzieś w głębi duszy wierzycie w to, że Discord jednak może was mieć w swojej mocy. Fluttershy: Twilight, jak możesz mówić coś takiego? Discord jeszcze czasem popełnia błędy, ale ty oskarżasz go o to, że jest do cna zły. Rainbow Dash: Tak! A na domiar złego uważasz, że my nie potrafimy poznać, czy on rzucił na nas czary? Za kogo nas masz? Pinkie Pie: Właśnie (siorb). Za kogo (siorb)ty nas masz? Wyśmienite! Mogę dolewkę? otwierania drzwi Discord: Cześć, Twilight! Czy nasz gang wspominał, że będziemy dzisiaj spędzać razem czas? Twilight Sparkle: Nasz gang? Discord: Taaak. "Gang Kopytek w Maśle Orzechowym". Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy: '''(śmieją się) '''Pinkie Pie: To mnie ciągle śmieszy! Ou! Applejack: '(śmieje się) Masz swoją teorię o czarach! '''Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy i Discord: '(śmieją się) '''Twilight Sparkle: Oooooch, to nadal. Nie jest. Śmieszne. Rainbow Dash(przerywając na chwilę śmiech; w tle śmiechów pozostałych, poza Twilight i Spikiem): Śmieszne dla tych co tam byli. Twilight Sparkle: Ale mnie tam nie było.(wszyscy przerywają śmiech) Ja nie byłam z wami! Może to moja wina, że zostałam w domu i układałam książki zamiast żartować, śmiać się i spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami! Ale ja tego nie zrobiłam, prawda?! Ale wy tak! Byłyście tam i... (wydech) nie byłam z wami, ominęło mnie coś. A widząc jak żartujecie sobie z czegoś, czego nie rozumiem sprawiło, że poczułam... Spike: Zazdrość? Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Księżniczka Przyjaźnie nie może być zazdrosna. Applejack: Oczywiście, że może, Twilight. Ale żadna z nas cię nie potępia. Fluttershy: Przykro nam, że poczułaś się pominięta. Twilight Sparkle: Wy nie zrobiłyście nic złego. Przecież wolno wam się dobrze bawić beze mnie. Rarity: A tobie wolno być trochę zazdrosną z tego powodu. Jeśli przyznasz się przed sobą, że właśnie to czujesz, wtedy to uwolnisz. Rainbow Dash: I... no wiesz. Nie proś nas, żeby odtwarzać wszystko co się działo, kiedy ciebie nie było. Discord: Oczywiście to by się nie wydarzyło, gdybym nie namawiał wszystkich kucyków, żeby cię nie zapraszały w ten weekend. Twilight Sparkle: Chciały, żebym była z nimi? A ty je przekonałeś, żeby mnie nie zapraszały? Discord: Cóż, myślałem, że lepiej ci nie przeszkadzać. Ale widzę, ze powinniśmy. Oooo, czuję się tak okropnie. Pinkie Pie: Nie wyglądasz jakbyś czuł się okropnie. Discord: Lepiej? Applejack: Chwila, moment. A może to dlatego nie chciałeś zapraszać Twilight, bo chciałeś, żeby poczuła się pominięta. Powiedz. Discord: Jasne, że nie. Ta historia z zazdrością to był szczęśliwy przypadek. Myślę, że możemy się zgodzić, iż Twilight nauczyła się dziś czegoś ważnego. Że nawet ona może czuć się zazdrosna. I że powinna się przyznać, że to właśnie czuje zamiast wypierać to uczucie i udawać, że tak nie jest. Oo. Czy dobrze się bawiłem, patrząc, jak próbuje odtworzyć nasz weekend zabawy i udaje, że to dla dobra nauki? Ooo, jak najbardziej. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że ja nigdy nie zamierzałem wzbudzać w Twilight zazdrości. To jest coś, co dawne ja mógłby zrobić. Nie cieszysz się, że się zmieniłem? niezręcznej ciszy Discord: Pytam: nie cieszycie się, że się zmieniłem?! Pinkie Pie: (kaszle) Discord: Halo? pamiętacie, co było na farmie Applejack? Super się bawiliśmy. Nie? Zero? Serio? Nikt się nie śmieje? Hisssssterycznie? (grzechotanie) Rarity: Taaak. No, Discord. Myślę, że te żarty się znudziły. Pinkie Pie: To by nas rozśmieszyło tylko wtedy, gdybyś na nas rzucił jakieś, czary! Twilight Sparkle: Nie gadaj. Trzeba być kompletnie szalonym, żeby pomyśleć, że on zrobi coś takiego. No a co powiesz teraz, Pinkie? Że musimy wypić jakiś eliksir, żeby zdjąć te czary? śmiech Discord: Co? Z czego się śmiejecie? Rainbow Dash: Daj spokój, Discord. Czy naprawdę chcesz mieć to czarrrno na białym? Mane 6: (śmieją się) Discord: Ja-a nie rozumiem. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co was tak śmieszy? Czy ktoś mi powie? Mane 6: (śmieją się) Discord: Halo? Mówię do ciebie. Do ciebie. Do ciebie. Czy, czy powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem o co chodzi, czuję się wykluczony, wcale mi się to nie podoba. Spike: Sorki, stary. Chyba coś cię ominęło. Mane 6: (śmieją się) Mane 6 i Discord: (śmieją się) i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/What About Discord? Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu